User talk:Kidvskatlover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kid vs. Kat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Snapshot20090522032352.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parsonsda (Talk) 19:52, November 6, 2009 Thanks thanks for you ideas, im searching at the moment, but if you if you see any give me a shout -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 17:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) (ps the more edits you do the more the chance i can make you a kid vs kat mod, means you can care for the site loads more, talk back soon parsonsda) (pss im gonna add your username on the homepage soon, so keep a eye out) almost forgot, make sure you sigh your messages so i know who write them to to this click http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200911.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png at the top of the page -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 17:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks yeah i will remember that :) and i would love to help more with the site Kidvskatlover Hello, please join Team Coop or join/create Team Kat. heyy i have join :) Go Team Coop ^^ I'd hate to go against you but every great war has two opposing sides, and there is no greater war so far than the war between Coop and Kat. THE TIME OF THE KATS IS UPON YOU; THE ENEMY NAMED COOP WILL BE DEFEATED! ALTHOUGH HE HAS BEEN ABLE TO DODGE OUR CONSTANT ATTACKS HE IS NO MATCH FOR OUR SUPERIOR! HE WILL BE DESTROYED SO ORDERS THE SUPERIOR ONE...KAT! (already translated by Kat's collar)(GO TEAM KAT) --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan fine with me...we all can´t like the same ;) Kat is the one who is gonna get defeated. ALL YOUR ALIEN TEC IS NOT GONNA SAVE YOU THIS TIME. Goo Team Coop :) User:Kidvskatlover 17:04, November 16, 2009 ''' new unknown article i seen you made a new article on site but before you can finish this i need to know, why are you making this? -- Parsonsda ' Talk | Sign Here '' 11:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I have not made a new article here on wiki?? :/ A Greeting, Congrats, and a Question. Greetings Kidvskatlover, Congratulations on being one of the most admired members of all time (Parsonda thinks you've been a great help to the Wiki). Question: I know you are good with images so here's the question... How do you create new images on a page? Example of my problem: I want to put the "ME-OH ME-OH MEOW" picture from Google over (or use it to replace) the current picture in the "Episodes Section." How do I do that? (Wanting to help with pictures but don't know how)--HugeKidvsKatFan 16:26, November 19, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan - Kidvskatlover, Team Coop memeber, the votation zone is open, you can vote now, also you've got my vote to be Little Editor, Congrats! Your Question Thanks :) i have try it once to upload picture in the gallery, but that fail x) But i think i now how to do it now :) 1. The picture need to be 216x155px 2. Then you can upload on any site just like photobucket :) that is all i know for now.. but if i can find a better way to do it then i will write it here :D Thanks that is great that you vote for me :) I have been sick now for three days now x( hate it Thanks For the Advice! You may be on to something with that; my pictures probably have too many pixels! When I try to upload it, it says "File may be corrupt or have an incorrect extension." Any further help would be greatly appreciated! Looked at the picture and it was HUGE! Gonna fix it now. --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (hoping I can show you the images) Found Help I found this link on this site that maybe can help :) http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Images --Kidvskatlover Im so Happy! it been 6 month since i took this wikia and you help make this site active! you are truly a kid vs kat fan, to show how happy i am here the location and the exact place i took over kid vs kat wikia http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests/Archive_16#kidvskat_.28Accepted.29 thanks again -- Parsonsda' ''' Talk | Sign Here '' 09:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry For Being Away so Long! Hey Kidvskatlover, sorry I haven't been on all weekend; my computer at home is not strong enough to handle Kid vs Kat Wiki so I only get to edit and talk on the weekdays while I'm at school. Thanks for the link, I'll check it out when I get to a MAC (I made a cool picture for Team Kat: Coop appears inside the eyes of Kat; it replaces the skulls but the flames are still present). Also, congrats once again on becoming an editor for Kid vs Kat Wiki; here's hoping the site continues to grow as you and Parsonsda improve it! --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Kat has a nice tux; you make that in PhotoShop? Alright It is okay :) i have been sick in five days so i have not been online so long x( but i am fresh again, but hope it could help. That is cool, i will love to the picture you made ^_^ --Dragonboosterlover 15:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover And yes i make my things in photoshop =) Hoping to End This Nightmare! Hoping I can show you the picture; if not I'm going to need you to create it for me, OK? I've done all I can to fix this problem, I've talked with Parsonsda and you, contacted Wiki Help, and have even tried modifying the image and it's extension..wish me luck; I'm going to try the link ASA Iget on a MAC. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Glad you are feeling better :) Hope it ends But yes i can try to created it if you can´t show me ^__^ I hope to you can fix it and hope we have give you enough help :) That is great that we can try to help you out, but hope that link you found can help you a little bit better :D --Dragonboosterlover 16:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover ps. Thx :D really hate that influenza Thanks! Thanks; it means a lot that you care so much! I'll be on a MAC soon enough and seing if I can end it; Life can be so cruel :(